


Holding hands-Day 1/31

by Ionlaisbored



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blind Sherlock, M/M, it's cute, lulz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlaisbored/pseuds/Ionlaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the OTP challenge. dat 1/31- Holding hands.<br/>Sherlock can't find his contacts ((Because obviously the cute little nerd is basically blind like me!)) so John helps him out ((By holding his hand))<br/>Mrs. Hudson knows what's up though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding hands-Day 1/31

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixbucksandwingless (ed_geins_tailor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/gifts).



> It's... cute

Day 1-  
Holding Hands-  
Sherlock cursed and whined all morning while clumsily pacing through the flat of 221 B.  
"Anything wrong, Sherlock?" John asked, looking up from his morning paper he had no intention on reading.  
"Where are they, John? I need them, this isn't funny!" Sherlock sighed from his bedroom.  
John walked up to the threshold, watching as Sherlock blindly felt around for something.  
"No, Sherlock. You said you were going to quit!" John immediately assumed that he was speaking of cigarettes.  
"No, John, my contacts. Where are they?" Sherlock demanded.  
"I didn't even know you needed them!" The army doctor explained.  
"Yes, I do, and am unable to do anything useful without them" Sherlock fumed, the rose cautiously t his feet.  
"Don't you have a glasses back up?"  
"I did. Now I don't" Sherlock stated, blindly stumbling out of the room.  
He reached around the living room table for his scarf, which he seemed to be only two feet away from reaching it.  
"Don't you have to meet up with Lestrade today?" John asked, which Sherlock sighed and gave him the look. The look which meant,'yes, John, are you really that slow?"  
John rolled his eyes, then walked over, handing Sherlock his scarf.  
Before John could assume his natural position again, Sherlock snatched his hand quickly, as if he direly needed it.  
"Hm?" John asked.  
Sherlock was silent, held onto his hand.  
"Where is my coat?" He asked, breaking a silence.  
John walked over, with Sherlock still holding his hand, to his coat which was lying on the sofa. He handed it to Sherlock and said,"Can I have my hand back?" Although truthfully, he quite enjoyed it.  
"Not until I regain my sight" He replied,"....Do you mind?"  
"No... I guess.." John said.  
At that moment, Mrs. Hudson walked into the room,"Oh, you two are still here. Sorry, didn't mean to barge in on you. I didn't know you were about to-"  
"Mrs. Hudson, we're not together!" John protested.  
Mrs. Hudson looked down at their hands, which were entwined together.  
"I know how this looks, but-"  
"It's okay dearie, I understand" She smiled, no believing him.  
Sherlock let go of John's hand after Mrs. Hudson turned around and left, quite... embarrassed.  
Then tried to walked to the door, feeling the air for the handle, which was a foot away from him.  
"Nope" John said, then loosely laced his fingers around Sherlock's,"You're going to kill yourself that way"  
~~


End file.
